You're Dead To Me
by DuetIshRandom
Summary: Set after FDTW. Slight OOC, as it is my first time. Sookie has a epiphany, and realizes who truly loves her. Summary sucks i know. But feedback is appreciated.
1. Prolouge: Ah, Shit

**You're Dead to Me**

**Hey guys! This is my story ****You're Dead To Me****. It was greatly inspired by music and a dream that i had. Feedback is appreciated!**

**P.S: the song represents how Sookie(or Eric) is feeling.**

**Song: Alice By Avril Lavigne(Meaning: Sookie is confused and lost)**

**Prolouge: Ah, Shit.**

I looked around in confusion. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. One minute I was walking towards my front door to answer it, the next I find myself in a meadow. As I was considering all this, I heard a screech. I whirled around and saw a snowy owl flying towards me, it's body vibrating. _Wait. Vibrating? That can't be right_. I shook my head and watched as the owl landed in front of me and proceeded to shift into a young girl with short, brown hair and large hazel eyes. _Oh, great. Another shifter. Like I don't have enough shit going on in my life._ I thought sarcastically.

"Hello Sookie," the girl said with a hint of amusement in her tone, "It's an honor to finally meet you." _Huh? 'Finally?'_

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

"Not as well as I'd like." She replied back matter-of-factly.

Something was screwy here. I crept into her mind, only to be met with a wall. _OK, that's new._

"What do you want?" I went straight to the point.

"To talk to you about something, or rather, someone."

"Who?"

"Eric Northman."

_Ah shit._


	2. Fate?

**You're Dead to Me**

**Song: Take me away by Christina Vidal(Meaning: Sookie doesn't want to take responsibility and let herself talk about Eric. In other words; she's being stubborn)**

**Chapter 1: Fate?**

I _so _did not want to be doing this right now.

"Who?" Playing dumb sound good to me at the moment. The girl just laughed.

"Oh, I don't know… do the words _'Gracious Plenty' _ring a bell, Sookie?" _What the hell?_

"How do you know about that? Who are you? And where the hell am I?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute, while at the same time, stalling.

"My name is Elana, Sookie. I know a lot about you and your life. More than I care to know." She frowned at this. "And this," she said, gesturing around the meadow, "Is where your fate and your destiny will intertwine."

"Aren't fate and destiny the same thing?" I asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." She smirked.

"Are you a were-owl or a shifter?" I continued to ask her questions off the top of my head, hoping to distract her.

"You're avoiding the inevitable, Sookie." She chuckled.

_Shit. How did she know what I was doing? What is she? What does she want?_

"What do you want?" I repeated my internal question out loud. Elana smiled.

"Oh, no Sookie. The question is: what do YOU want?"

"To go to bed and wake up in a world where i never met any of you." I said irritated.

"I can make that happen, you know." She said, frowning.

"Really?"

"Yes. But before you tell me to do this, you must first hear me out."

It was my turn to frown. "Hear you out about Eric."

"Yes."

_Oh, boy. Here we go._


	3. Face the Facts

**You're Dead to Me**

**Song: Demi Lovato: Catch Me(Meaning: Sookie doesn't want to believe that Eric cares for her because of the fear of getting hurt. I know it may not seem relevant but it was the song that inspired this chapter)**

**Chapter 3: Face The Facts**

"I know that you think Eric just wants to get into your pants Sookie, but please believe me when I say that he truly does care for you. Even if he doesn't realize it himself." Elana explained.

"I somehow find that hard to believe. It's been three weeks since he offered me his protection, and I have not heard from him. In my book, that's a sign that they don't want to see you. He's probably too busy with his precious vampire politics." I sighed in aggravation.

"You think that he cares more about politics than about you?" Elana has the nerve to look shocked.

"You do know who we're talking about, right?" I asked irritated.

"Sookie, don't you realize all the danger Eric has put himself in to assure your survival? Must I list them for you?" Elana asked.

But I was already going through our encounters in my head and was shocked to see that she was right:

-He staked Long Shadow to save me

-He helped in the process of ridding the maenad poison from my blood(though it was pretty much necessary at the time)

-He fixed my arm in Dallas

-He had taken a bullet for me

-He attended the orgy with me at my request to be my body guard

-He stuck with me through my staking process and gave me his blood to help me find Bill

I wasn't even going to go into the witch war; it was too painful to think about. I missed my Eric.

-He gave me a new driveway**(AN: Sorry if I get out of order here, I'm a little rusty from DAAD to ATD)**

-He sent his new bartender to help Sam at my request(even though said bartender was a psychopath, it's the though that counts, right?)

-He helped me get Mickey to leave my friend Tara alone

And everything that happened in Rhodes: the soda bomb, Andre, and the bombing. Then there was the takeover. God, that night still haunts me. All the gore and violence was too much for me. And then to top it all off, Eric finally remembered everything. He said that he was happy with me, and I blew him off.

_What would Gran say?_

I sighed. It was obvious to me now that Eric did care for me, the question was if the feeling is mutual? Could I actually care about Eric? I was fond of him, sure, but did I _love _him?

_The million dollar question_, I thought sarcastically.


	4. Emotions

**You're Dead To Me**

**Song: Colbie Cailat- Bubbly(Meaning: This is basically Sookie's Inner thoughts as she begins to realize that she does care for Eric ;) }**

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

Elana had been silent during my musings, watching my emotions roll across my face. She finally spoke up:

"Sookie? You okay?" She seemed mildly smug which kind of irked me but I held my tongue.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." That was an understatement. My mind was reeling a mile a minute and I could barely keep up with my own thoughts. _It's so obvious now that Eric does care. But do I feel the same? I am fond of him, but…._

"Could I love him?" I finished the thought out loud.

"Yes, Sookie. But I believe that you already love him." Elana said, waiting for my reaction.

"I love _my_ Eric. The Eric now is selfish, stubborn, arrogant, high-handed, smug," _And gorgeous and funny and charming in his own way and…_I looked at Elana in irritation, "And… Why are you laughing?"

Elana was rolling on the ground, heaving with laughter. She looked at me with a very amused expression and stated simply, "Sookie, your mouth says one thing, but your emotions say something completely different."

_What? My emotions? _"What do you mean by that?"

"Sookie, you are a telepath, correct?"

I wasn't gong to ask. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I am an empath**(AN: hope I spelled that right)**. I can hear, or in this case sense, emotions." She looked at me with a knowing grin.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Do I? Could I? May I?

**You're Dead To Me**

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter seems a bit off. I had a huge headache when I wrote it and this was the hardest chapter to write. Now that I have read over it, Sookie seems a little idiotic(she cant even identify her own feelings!) in this chapter. Once again, I apologize.**

**Song: Beat Of My Heart By Hilary Duff(GOD, I HATE THIS SONG! IT'S SO ANNOYING! But it explains this chapter perfectly DX)**

**Chapter 5: Do I? Could I? May I?**

I gaped at Elana. "Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?"

Elana hesitated before answering. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I pressed.

"I'm sure you can. Maybe another time." She chuckled. "Right now we're talking about Eric."

I sighed. Eric. Now that I knew how he felt towards me, I had to figure out where I stood. Did I care for the Viking Vampire? What did I like about him? I mean, sure he was gorgeous; he would make Adonis weep for Pete's sake! But, aside from his voluptuous body, what else did I like him? He had a sense of humor(which is rare in vampires) and he got my humor as well.

The more I thought about Eric, the faster my heart(A/N: song reference XD) started beating. I took a couple of deep breathes(earning a confused look from Elana) and continued my assessment.

Eric made me feel safe. I had to admit that. He made me feel safe and important. But it was all part of the blood bond…. Wasn't it? Before the bond I had felt…

"Betrayed." Elana said, breaking my concentration.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Before the bond was completed in Rhodes, you felt betrayed. I can see why." She explained with somewhat of a sympathetic expression. Then she sighed, "Sookie, just say it."

I was confused. "Say what?"

"I want you to say 'I love Eric Northman.'" She said with absolute seriousness.

"Why? What good is it going to do?" I said irritated.

"Trust me."

_Humph. _"Fine." I love Eric Northman. There! Are you hap-" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt a huge feeling of relief washed over me. It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. A very big weight.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud.

"The power of your own words is never to be doubted, Sookie." Elana said cryptically.

_Huh? _As I stood there in confusion, it dawned on me that mine and Eric's bond was completely empty. I probed it. Nothing. Nada. I didn't find one _scrap_ of an emotion. _OK, this is kinda freaky…._

"Why can't I feel Eric through the bond?"

"Because I'm blocking it."

_What the hell?_


End file.
